Beautiful Accident
by Lottielue1
Summary: Pregnant! Effie couldn't believe what she was being told but she was going to strangle Haymitch. The former escort of District 12 now has to help a revolution, keep Katniss and Peeta safe, survive the hormones and mood swings of a pregnancy and then tackle the daunting life challenge of being a mum. The next chapter of her life was definitely going to be the most challenging.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a brand new story that I've been wanting to write for quite awhile, it's also my second Hunger Games fic that I've written. The time frame is a few weeks after Johanna, Peeta and Annie have been rescued from the Capitol.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

* * *

Shock Announcement

Effie stared at Mrs Everdeen in shock, there was no way, humanly possible what she had just been told could be true, she had a schedule, everything had a place in it and there was no room for any accidental mistakes. Effie Trinket was organised, she was reliable and was punctual. She was to help Katniss be the Mockingjay, she was important and people relied on her here. She was an important member to the revolution.

But really she wasn't, Haymitch had dragged her along, she'd had no say about leaving the Capitol and coming to District 13, she held no voice in any meeting and the barbarians of this District just looked down on her, spat at her feet and scowled. Her socialite status had vanished, no one in this entire prison wanted to look like her, wear the clothes she wore, or to be seen in the same space. Overnight she had gone from being one of the most talked about and loved citizens in the Capitol to being hated and unwanted in District 13. Her only friends were Katniss, Haymitch and Finnick, and with the first two busy building a revolution and Finnick newly acquainted with Annie she had no one.

Well, she still had them just not as often as she would have liked, she wasn't in this position on her own after all. It defiantly had something to do with another person, another person she could damn well strangle right now for doing this to her, because Effie Trinket planned everything right down to the finest detail, however it was apparent the finest details could easily be over looked. Though how she thought she could get away with this she wasn't sure.

"Are you okay?" asked Mrs Everdeen as Effie continued to stare at her, "would you like a glass of water?" Effie said nothing, she was still trying to work out how she had managed to mess up so dramatically.

Worried, Mrs Everdeen rushed to get a glass of water. She arrived back in record time and urged Effie to take a drink. With shaky hands Effie sipped at the cold water. She was truly doomed, she wasn't even certain she could do it, but she was certain of one thing, she was going to kill Haymitch.

"Are you, are you sure, those results are mine. You've not mistaken them for someone else's have you?" She had to be sure, she needed to be shown proof those results she'd been told were in fact hers, but as the shock slowly started to disappear she could see how the results were hers. District 13 were against contraception and she'd run out of condoms a few months back.

"These are your results Miss Trinket, you are pregnant and about two and half months along at that." She was pregnant. She, Effie Trinket was pregnant. She was unmarried and carrying a man's child, a man that wasn't even from the Capitol. She was carrying Haymitch Abernathy's child. Her mother would be horrified, her father disgusted, her sister ashamed. Her entire family would disown her, they'd throw her out on the streets. She'd not been impregnated by a wealthy Capitol man but a drunk from District 12.

"When is it due?" Effie asked, running her fingers over the bed sheets.

"From your blood test Miss Trinket you are due in seven and a half months so you'll be welcoming your son or daughter…"

"Daughter," Effie interrupted "I just have this feeling that it'll be a girl," she said quietly and Mrs Everdeen just smiled.

"I thought the very same with Prim, but I was wrong with Katniss. I was adamant she was a boy until I heard, Congratulation's it's a girl." She smiled softly at the memory, though Effie could see a distant look in her eyes. "You'll be expecting your daughter in April,"

"April is a good time of year," Effie said without thinking. "This, won't leave this room?" she asked waving her hand around her stomach.

"No, though your schedule will be altered for the pregnancy. You'll be entitled to more food at meal times and you'll be given an extra rest period later into your pregnancy." Explained Mrs Everdeen.

Effie nodded her head and placed her hands over her stomach, she was carrying a child, well it was far too small to call it a child it wouldn't be very big right now.

"Now there are a few medical questions I need to ask you, it's the same procedure for everyone here so please just roll with it." Effie nodded and waited for the first question. "As you are unmarried are you aware to the child's father?" Effie nodded her head but said nothing more on the subject.

"Have you ever suffered from a miscarriage and or high blood pressure?"

Effie closed her eyes and nodded, "I miscarried about five years ago." She replied quietly. "The day of the miscarriage was the moment I learnt of my pregnancy," she explained. Mrs Everdeen said nothing and quietly wrote down the information onto the paper.

"Have you taken any kinds of medication in the last six month?"

"Erm yes, I've had pills to help me sleep and I was on the contraceptive tablet that you can get in the Capitol." Mrs Everdeen nodded her head.

"Have you had unprotected sex with more than one person in the last six months?"

"Excuse me, what do you take me for?" Effie hissed hiding the blush on her face. This was becoming far too personal.

"I'm sorry, it's just the questions that are written on the sheet." She explained sympathetically.

"Obviously there has been one or I wouldn't be in this position. But other than the one there hasn't been another."

Mrs Everdeen read the question and quickly sent Effie an apologetic frown. "Have you ever been checked for any sexual transmitted infections?"

"No, should I have?"

"If you've slept with someone without protection and you are unaware if they've been with someone else then yes. A sexual disease can affect the health of the baby."

She'd had many medicals over the years but one had never included one of those tests. In her younger years she had slept around a little more freely and in her very early days as an Escort she had enjoyed the company of very rich men and then as the years progressed her and Haymitch had started some very bizarre no strings attached and no commitment relationship that had recently turned into something a little more, but in those days she never asked if he was visiting anyone in the Capitol.

"My younger years were slightly wilder, do you think it would be wise to be tested?" Effie asked a little embarrassed.

"I think it would be for the best, if we do find something we have medicine that'll clear it up in a few days, anything that's said in here is completely confidential nobody outside of here will know anything."

Effie nodded her head, "Have you any more questions?"

"Just one, have you felt any morning sickness?"

"Yes, I arrived here as I didn't feel well. I've been sick over the last few weeks and Haymitch and Finnick finally persuaded me to come to the hospital." She informs her slightly embarrassed about the entire situation. She had just thought it was a small bug, she'd never thought the actual problem was morning sickness. What would she tell them when they asked what the doctors said?

"Do you have any worries or anything?" Mrs Everdeen asked sitting down in the seat beside the bed.

"Plenty thank you very much, childbirth hurts a lot doesn't it?"

"Yes, most painful thing I've experienced!" chuckled Mrs Everdeen, "but when they hand you the baby the pain suddenly vanishes, it's the most magical feeling you'll ever feel and you'll hunt down anyone that tries to hurt them. Being a mother Miss Trinket is the most rewarding thing ever but it's also the hardest thing you will ever do. I wish you and Haymitch the very best of luck and I hope you turn out a better mother than I did."

Effie frowned, "I'm sorry, did you say Haymitch?"

Startled by the question Mrs Everdeen reared back into the seat. "I'm very sorry, I assumed the child was his."

"It is, but how did you know?" Mrs Everdeen just smiled.

"You may not notice it but the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you when he thinks nobody is looking, those glances speak louder than words."

Effie nodded and stared at the piece of paper on the bed, it was the results of her test and she could clearly see her name written at the top of the page as well as her code, below that was her gender, age and nationality (obviously something they'd added recently) below that was her reason for entering the hospital wing and below that was the discovered reason, written in blocked letters was that one word; pregnant. She was pregnant.

"Would it be best to do this infection test now?" Effie asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Yes, I need you to remove all your clothing from the waist down and get under the covers…."

"What!" shrieked Effie before clearing her throat in embarrassment? "You want me to do what?

"Miss Trinket, I need to take a swab of your genitals, this will then be examined to tell me if you have any infections, there is no other way of doing it."

Horrified Effie slowly slid under the covers and the curtain around the bed closed as Mrs Everdeen walked out to give her some privacy. Today couldn't become any weirder she thought as she slipped off her grey leggings and her equally grey knickers. She felt bare, only one person could get her out of her knickers without such a battle and he was the reason she was in this damned position. She waited for Mrs Everdeen to call through the curtain to ask permission to enter.

"It's going to feel very strange but don't you worry." She said as she closed the curtain securely behind her. "I need you to place both your feet face down on the bed and bring your knees into the air."

Blushing darker than one of Caesar Flickerman's suits Effie slowly did what she was told. She had never felt so humiliated in all of her life. "Miss Trinket, are you ready?" Mrs Everdeen asked and she nodded her head, almost too afraid to speak in case her nervousness appeared in her words.

Mrs Everdeen slipped on a pair of gloves and raised the thin blanket onto the top of Effie's knees, with a cotton bud she quickly collected the sample she needed and placed it into the machine. "You may redress," Mrs Everdeen excused herself and took the machine with her so she could collect the results.

Effie rapidly redressed, fanning her warm face in hope of reducing some of the redness that she knew was there. She'd always been a blusher that was one of the reason she wore such pale foundation, the whiteness was fashionable and helped her embarrassment, something she needed more and more over the years of being District 12's escort.

"Well Miss Trinket, I'm happy to inform you that the test have come back clean. You are in perfect health."

"Oh excellent,"

"Now, a few more things. Because you've experienced a miscarriage previously we will be monitoring you a little more closely just for any signs, this means you'll be required to come here a little more often for check-ups. Also District 13 has these monitors that'll allow you to hear the baby's heartbeat and as the pregnancy goes on to see whether it'll be a boy or a girl. It's helpful for us as well as we can see if there's any problems with the baby."

"Okay, so when will my next appointment be?"

"I've scheduled you in for 10 day from now. The first trimester is crucial as that's when most miscarriages occur. If we can get you through their safely then we should be looking at you having a full term pregnancy.

"Is there anything I can do to cut down my chances on having another miscarriage?" Effie asked eagerly, she wasn't sure how she felt about the baby growing inside of her but she didn't want to go through the events that happened several years prior.

"Avoid drink and drugs, which in this place won't be a problem. Another thing is to keep your stress levels low, stress raises blood pressure which is the last thing we need. Do keep up eating, you are now eating for two as they say and though the food here is questionable at the best of times it will help you. If you have any worries, problems or questions throughout your pregnancy do not be afraid to come here. Pregnant woman in District 13 are one of the most popular women in the District."

Effie smiled to herself, getting pregnant was quite a long shot for regaining her popularity that was for sure.

"You will be fine, trust me," Mrs Everdeen bid her farewell and Effie stayed sat on the bed, she reached for the paper and carefully folded it in several halves until it was small enough to fit in her hand. She now had to decide how to tell everyone the news. She carefully slipped off the bed and collected herself before walking out of the hospital. She glanced at the printed schedule on her arm and headed towards command, she had a meeting to attend.

* * *

 **So what did you all think? It's a little slow to start with but it'll progress a little more in the up coming chapters. Thanks for reading :)  
**

 **Lottie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

* * *

To Volunteer

The walls of District 13 were just like the clothes, and the food and the atmosphere, all grey. Effie wrinkled her nose as she neared command. Why was this entire district so against colour? She loved colours; periwinkle, fuchsia, lemon, aubergine, aquamarine, colours could bring life back into something that was old and dreary and District 13 was screaming dreary and in need of life.

Her hand subconsciously stroked her tiny bumped stomach, there was a life in side of her a life that's only option of colour would be grey if they were born in this place. Grey walls, grey clothes - grey baby clothes! Effie shuddered at the thought, no hers child would be raised in this colour. If it was born a boy she would have blues and greens splashed across the walls. If it was a girl she'd dazzle her with pinks, purples and yellows. Yes her child wouldn't be forced into a life of grey but into a world of colour and hopefully a world of safety and security where their name could never be plucked from a bowl sentencing them to death. The rebels had to win this war, she had more than her name and her reputation to uphold now; she had a life that she needed to protect.

Effie tapped the little code into the wall and the door opened, it appeared she was the last in the room and all eyes fell on to her and suddenly, for the first time she felt subconscious. For years she hungered for the eyes of men and woman, envy, admiration or lust she didn't care as long as people were looking at her, but with her latest discovery she didn't want people to look at her, she didn't want them to suspect she had a secret that she was afraid to explain. Haymitch caught her eye and she forced a smile on to her face, but it must have been overdone as Haymitch frowned at her, but, she gave him no time to ask any questions or make assumptions as she sat beside him in the meeting.

"We have a problem that is jeopardising our revolution," said President Coin, her cold voice slicing through the silence of the room. "Upon rescuing the Victors Peeta's health has become a cause of concern. His hijacking has made him an enemy to us and he is like a wild animal with the potential to kill at any given moment."

"With all due respect Madam President the boy is already a killer. He killed in both Hunger Games," butted Haymitch, he was frowning heavily at the President, worried where this could be going.

"That is true, but all our other Victors are capable to keep their control and act like civilised human beings. Peeta's torment has reduced this and now he is a dangerous weapon and we need to decide how to handle this." Effie glanced to Haymitch, she didn't like where Coin was going with this and from the look on Haymitch's face he didn't either.

"His treatment has so far being unsuccessful and we can only keep him locked up for short period of time…"

"Sorry, did you say locked up? So you're treating him as an animal now?" chirped Effie, first she had been denied visiting right to Haymitch while he was in recovery and then she had been refused access to where Peeta had been kept, and now she could see why. She'd been horrified when she'd heard of how they 'treated' Haymitch in his detox and she could only imagine the horrors they'd inflicted upon Peeta while here.

"As I was saying, we need to think of a solution that is best for the revolution."

"For the revolution or for Peeta?" asked Haymitch leaning forwards. "What are you implying Madame President?"

"We need to do what is best for the citizens, they are to be safe here and while Peeta is here I cannot guarantee my people safety. His treatment isn't working and he may remain this way forever, would it be fair on him to live in a world where he can endanger others because he isn't sane?"

Effie clenched her fists under the table and focused breathing deeply through her nose, she was furious upon Coin's admissions. This was something Snow would do, something a monster would do. Beside her Haymitch jumped from his seat.

"You'll not harm the boy! He lives, because if he doesn't you'll lose your Mockingjay, do you hear me! If Peeta dies then Katniss will have nothing in heart to live for. The cause will die with him!" he pronounced every words slowly, his eyes never left those of 13. "Do you hear me, Peeta will not be killed because _we_ failed to protect him!"

"Then what solution do you have to offer Mr Abernathy?"

"From what I've heard Snow has picked at his brain and modified his memories of Katniss and has turned them in to his own personal horrors. We need to somehow show him that he is safe. He believes Katniss is a mutt and now he's in a place where she could be nearby. He's afraid!" He explained, "Plutarch, you said fear is the key component to this, then surely we must reduce his fear and allow him to feel safe and secure before we can possibly treat him. Maybe then we'll have a break through."

Alma Coin seemed to think over Haymitch's proposal, "alright, so let us say we reduce his fear what makes you think he will be able to recover from what has happened to him?"

"Before he went in the games Peeta came to me, he told me to get Katniss out from the games. I've never had a tribute come to me and ask me to spare his opponents life. He was willing to sacrifice his life for her survival. Peeta has the biggest heart in this entire District and his determination rivals that. I know that boy better than any of you, trust me when I say Peeta will fight this."

"Very well, we'll take your idea and press on with it. We will need someone to be in contact with Peeta on a daily basis to help his recovery."

"I'd like to volunteer for that task," interrupted Effie, and though she knew it was rude to interrupt she wasn't going to let this opportunity pass. "Other than Haymitch I'm the next best person to do the job. His parents are all dead and it's a known fact that Haymitch and Katniss have a connection. During the games Peeta was polite and a delight to be around, we kept in contact once the games were over and I believe he'll trust me." She explained efficiently.

Coin looked at her and smiled, "excellent I think Miss Trinket you'll be perfect in helping Peeta with his recovery." Effie smiled at her but she could sense dread in her stomach, almost like Coin wanted her to fail. Effie straightened up her back and glanced at Haymitch, he was obviously against her idea...

"When do I start." But he wasn't going to stop her, she was going to help Peeta as much as she could.

She was to report at the hospital wing at precisely 14 hundred hours, there she would be entering Peeta's 'hospital wing.' She would be watched at all times and her safety was everyone's main priority. She would have an ear pierce in her ear where she could hear from outside and be asked to leave at any opportunity.

The meeting came to an abrupt ending after that and Effie quickly stood from her seat. She left the room with many others and was about to turn left when Haymitch grabbed her from behind.

"You know it's incredibly rude to sneak up and grab someone Haymitch. You could have just called out my name." Haymitch rolled his eyes.

"Listen sweetheart, I know you want to help but what you did in there was crazy. Peeta is dangerous, the Capitol; Snow they've turned him into a mutt. He could kill you the second you walk in there."

"I am aware of the risks Haymitch, but I have to see what's happened to him. The Capitol, they've tortured him and now here in 13 they're keeping him locked up like a prisoner. All that boy needs is someone to care for him and help him. We both no 13s way of recovery is barbaric and that boy has been through enough. I chose his name out of that bowl, I dragged him into this so let me help him escape it." Haymitch closed his eyes, he could understand why Effie wanted to help Peeta, it was the same reason he was so desperate to help too, guilt.

They both felt guilty, Effie had reaped him and he had left him to die twice. Helping Peeta recover was a way of healing and removing the guilt they both faced, Coin wanted to kill him, wanted him gone like he meant nothing and Haymitch was not going to let that happen.

"Do you what you have to do Effie, but please be careful." Effie smiled softly she raised her hand to Haymitch's gaunt cheek and stroked his face.

"You need a shave," she said quietly.

Haymitch chuckled, "haven't had time, anyway it's a miners beard." He smiled and covered Effie's petite hand with his large one, they stayed like this for a few minutes longer until Effie stepped back.

"I have to go and have some lunch before I'm to see Peeta," she said softly and he nodded.

"What did the doctor say to you?" he called as she turned and walked down the corridor.

She glanced over her shoulder with a smile, "I'm in perfect health," she said and it was no lie she was in perfect health her tests had revealed that, but now just wasn't the time to tell him about the baby. He wasn't ready to hear the news and if he knew, he's do everything possible to stop her from entering Peeta's room.

She turned down a corner and wandered absent-mindedly to the canteen, she reached for a tray and flashed her schedule into the scanner. She ordered her food, avoiding the dirty look she received off the cook and took her seat at an empty table. She surveryed the room and frowned.

"More grey," she muttered, when all this was over and Peeta was in good health he'd paint the baby's nursery. With this thought in mind she bravely plunged her fork into her mushed turnips.

She delicately placed them in her mouth, chewing quickly before swallowing. The taste hit the back of her throat and she had to take another deep breath from scowling at the taste.

"You don't have to be so polite all the time, the food here really is disgusting," said a familiar voice from behind her. Effie turned in her seat and beamed up at Katniss who smiled softly back at her.

"Well dear, I've more enemies than friends here I don't want to make the former grow any further."

"I'm sorry everyone has been treating you this way," admitted Katniss as she played with her food.

"Don't be, I understand completely why they do. It was the same back in District 12, I am the enemy. I'm Capitol and because of that people hold their grudges against me." Katniss nodded.

"I understand and I've tried to get people to stop looking at you like your worse than…"

"Dirt on the bottom of someone's shoe?" Katniss nodded and looked down. "Things will get better you'll see." Effie placed her paler hand on to Katniss's, Katniss turned to her and smiled.

"Thank you for all the things you've done for me Effie." Effie smiled brightly.

"You are very welcome my girl, and I am proud of you."

"Thank you for helping Peeta too, I ran into Haymitch before I came here, he said you were going to help him."

"He would have done the same thing for you and I. That boy, he deserves all the happiness in the world. He deserves to live."

Katniss nodded, she had took an instant dislike to Effie a few years ago. She was the dumb Escort that reaped kids for entertainment. When she was reaped herself her dislike towards her Escort stayed but Effie had remained polite and kind to her, and had helped her in many ways she had never understood until today. When the Victory tour had finally arrived she'd been happy to see Effie, which had surprised her. Though she didn't show it often Katniss had learnt to appreciate her Escort. It was true what they said about never judging a book by its cover and though Effie was loud and bright Katniss could see someone who cared so deeply and truly wanted the best for everyone.

When this revolution was over, she was going make sure Effie Trinket came out of this alive, because that's also what Peeta would have done, because he saw the good in everyone, which was why it was so cruel that someone had taken good out of him.

* * *

 **Ta da... Chapter two is finally here. This one follows on from the previous chapter and it was going to include Peeta but instead I decided to just involve Katniss and Haymitch and that horrible Alma Coin.**

 **Thank you to all that have reviewed the last chapter and have added this on to their alerts and favourites list. Please keep them all coming, I love hearing what you all have to say.**

 **Until Chapter 3, Lottie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

* * *

Hello Peeta

Anger fuelled Effie's veins as she stared into Peeta's hospital room, or should she call it a cell. He was chained to the walls and the bed, his eyes were wild and he was paler than the whitest powder she owned. He'd been locked up like a wild animal, chained down like a prisoner. She could feel the horror radiating off of Katniss without even looking at her, she could see the anger in Haymitch's eyes. No wonder he was dangerous, how could he feel safe when he was being treated the very same as in the Capitol Dungeons.

"Are you ready to enter Miss Trinket?" one of the President Coin asked and Effie nodded, without a second glance to anyone she stepped towards Peeta's prison cell. "Remember if you need to come out at any time just call out, and Miss Trinket do not get too close to him."

Effie nodded her head and chose to ignore her words, she'd be going as close to Peeta Mellark as she chose, and nothing, not even the cold eyes radiating from the President of District 13 would stop that.

The solid grey doors slid open and Effie walked in to the chilling room, she could feel the sudden drop in temperature and it wasn't from the hollowed looks Peeta sent her way. She watched his skinny body tense as he looked at her and she sighed.

"Peeta, what have they done to you?" she half sobbed as she stepped closer to him.

Peeta seemed to frown in recognition but he continued to stare at her, he knew the voice but he couldn't put the face he was seeing with it. "Effie?" he finally muttered. Effie nodded her head and stopped, she needed to know what he thought of her and she smiled softly at him as he reeled back in shock.

"I know, what you must think. I look hideous! My nails! My wig! My clothes! My make up, they are all are gone and I'm left to look like this," she said wafting her hands over her body. "They've put me in a boiler suit! I was the most fashionable person in the whole of Panem. I was in magazines for my fashion sense, people wanted to look like me, they wanted to be me and now look!" she shuddered as she ran her finger across the delicately styled head scarf.

"What happened to you?" he asked, his eyes soaked her in and she waited patiently until he looked back to her face. His eyes were wide but black and the colour unnerved her, his eyes had been such a beautiful shade of blue.

"I was forced to live in a world of grey. Grey Peeta, you cannot imagine how much I despise the colour grey." Effie shuddered in disgust at the colour.

"Why are you here?" he asked, she could tell he was still unsure of her but she didn't blame him, the same happened to her every time she looked into a mirror.

"I've missed you so very much, there isn't much to do here in District 13 other than contemplate if steel grey is a nicer grey than a pewter grey," she said with a flick of her hand. "And the cave dwellers have finally allowed me access to see you," she said with a roll of her eyes, a nasty habit she'd picked up since working with Haymitch.

"Is, is that why my family haven't been to see me, they haven't received permission?" Effie felt the air leave her lungs at the simple question.

"You mean, you haven't been told? Nobody in this cave have had the heart to tell you anything?" Effie asked as she tried to control her anger.

Peeta shook his head, he stared at Effie and dread fell in to his stomach. He knew Effie, Effie had always been nice to him, been kind. He knew what she was saying."

"They're dead aren't they? That Mutt killed them!" he snapped and Effie jumped at the ferocity in his voice.

"Yes dear, I'm so sorry but your parents, they didn't' survive the bombing of District 12," she said slowly walking towards him. She didn't care if he was dangerous he was in need of comfort and she was the only person in his hell hole willing to offer it.

"Katniss did this, she killed them, she kills everything, she's a mutt, you've got to kill her Effie, you've got too or she'll kill everything."

"Peeta… Peeta… Peeta Mellark you listen to me right now!" she snapped and he stared up at her, his breath was coming out in short rapid pants but he'd stopped talking and Effie nodded.

"I'm going to tell you this once and you believe what I say because you and I, we were both in the dark about what was going on. President Snow killed your parents! Just like he's probably killed mine." Her eyes were raging with the fire deep inside and it took Peeta's breath away. "My mother and father, my sister and her husband will all be dead by the cold, wicked hands of President Snow and that's because of me." She was stood beside his bed, and she could imagine everyone behind the glass would be angry about how close she was to him but she didn't care, screw the people of District 13.

"Why would he kill your family?" he asked quietly, "You're a Capitol citizen."

"I know," she said quietly and she perched her bum on the edge of his bed. She stared in to the grey wall where the door to his room was, she wrapped her arms around her stomach and continue to stare. Snow would have killed her family, or captured them and tortured them for information. She knew he wouldn't have just left them alone, she'd put them in danger and now inside of her was another life in need of her protection.

"Because I chose to fight against him." she replied quietly. "Because I want a Panem where children don't fight one another to the death, where their 12th birthday is a happy occasion not one filled with upcoming doom. I want people to visit other District and have food on their plates at every meal and not be forced to work until they can't anymore. It took me a long time to realise how corrupt the Capitol is and we need to fight against it. We're part of the same team me and you," she said and she slowly reached out for his shacked hand. "I'm your friend yes?"

Peeta stared down at Effie's hand, gone were her long decorated nails that changed with every outfit, her hands looked worn now. The woman in front of her had changed since he'd last seen her and he knew it had something to do with this place.

"This place, they took your wig Effie, they took you clothes and you want to follow them, that's not the Effie Trinket I knew! You're a mutt!" He curled his hand around her wrist and she tried to swallow the panic that hit her.

"I most certainly am not! And I don't want to hear you calling me that again Peeta, where are your manners!" Peeta blinked a few times before he uncurled his hand from her wrist and moved it towards him.

"You are Effie."

"Of course I am dear, it's bad enough having to look like this! But do you honestly think I'd allow an imposter to dress like this and let them call themselves Effie Trinket. I would rather sell all of my mahogany furniture then let that happen!" Effie stuck her nose into the air with her hands flicking out in disgust.

"I'm so sorry," Peeta muttered. "I just don't know what's happened. I was in the arena and then President Snow was talking to me and then I saw District 12 being bombed and now I'm here and I just don't know what's going on!" he shouted pulling at his restraints and Effie's heart hurt. She'd put her hands around President Coins neck personally if she had too.

"The arena was destroyed, all the Victors but you and Katniss," Effie frowned as Peeta flinched at the name but she continued on. "Knew what was going to happen. Peeta dear we are in District 13 but you were once in the Captiol, you've been tortured sweetie they've injected tracker jacker venom into you and it's changed your thoughts and memories."

Peeta seemed to stare at Effie for ages until he finally nodded his head, "how did you get here?" Peeta finally asked. "And I thought they'd been destroyed."

Effie sighed and pulled her legs on to the bed, she could see a shimmer of blue reflecting in Peeta's eyes and that allowed her heart to soar. "It's been in the planning for months, you and I were in the dark. When you entered the arena all the Victors were in on the revolution, the breads that were delivered was a count down so the other Victors knew what was happening. When the arrow wrapped in the coiled wire hit the force field the entire field dropped and it allowed us into the arena. How I got here, well Haymitch told me I was coming with him, I didn't get time to pack or anything. I was dragged on to the hovercraft and when we landed I received hostile and rudeness form the citizens here." Peeta shook his head at the look of disgust on Effie's face.

"I'm sorry you were treated that way Effie," he said and Effie smiled.

"And I'm sorry with how you've been treated here. You've been treated like a prisoner and it breaks my heart to see you chained like this." Tears filled her eyes as she rang her fingers across the steal clasps around his wrists.

"I'm used to the chains," Peeta shrugged and the tears fell from her eyes, she reached slowly for his hand, she could see the sores on his wrist and the redness from constantly been shackled.

"I promise you now my dear boy. Things are going to get better, I'll bet every wig I've ever owned and treasured that I will help you!"

"To help me then you have to destroy the Mutt Effie, with her alive this entire world will be destroyed because of her. She needs to be killed, kill her!" he said and a chill went down her spine at the seriousness in Peeta's words. She found herself mute and she simply nodded.

"Let us see if we can heal your cuts yes?" she said and Peeta wordlessly held out his arm to her.

With a sigh she reached up to her the sash wrapped around her head and pulled it off, thick golden curls fell from the scarf, she wouldn't stand by and allow Peeta to suffer while she clung desperately to her old beliefs. She glanced up to Peeta's face and he was staring at her in shock.

"You are so beautiful Effie," he whispered and a blush formed on her cheeks as he stared at her.

"Thank you dear," she whispered, she tore at the scarf and she used the dish of water that had been left by the door and carefully dabbed the cold water on to his sores, he didn't flinch and a new wave of anger hit her. How much pain did one have to face before he no longer felt it?

"You'd make a great mother Effie," he whispered as he watched her tie the remains of her scarf around his wrists, protecting them from the chains.

"I almost was once," she admitted to him softly. "I miscarried about five years ago. I didn't even realise I was pregnant until the miscarriage happened." She told him and he looked at her with sad black eyes.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," and Effie forced a smile on to her face.

"No matter my dear, it was several years ago and it would have been dangerous to have a child back then, it wouldn't have been correct. I wasn't married at the time and my career was so important to me, I was the Escort for District 12 still and I enjoyed partying. A baby would have tied me down," and the baby's father wasn't from the Capitol, she added the last bit in her head but she knew Peeta understood, he nodded his head but said nothing more on the topic. She knew outside the others would have been listening, Haymitch would be horrified and she'd make sure he knew that she never once blamed him for it.

"Anyway you asked me how District 13 was here and I forgot to tell you. That's awfully rude of me," her tone was the one she was trained to use as a child, the courteous and polite manner her Mother had drilled into her as a child, a child that should only be seen and never heard unless spoken too. "It appears District 13 have been here all along but have lived under ground."

"So they left us to die while they stayed hidden like cowards," he snarled and Effie had to force herself into staying still, she agreed with Peeta and she was certain she probably wasn't helping him put faith into District 13 but she was proving to them that Peeta Mellark was still inside.

"Have faith my dear boy, you are safe in District 13 because I won't allow anyone to hurt my Victor!" Peeta smiled softly and nodded his head. He said nothing more as she wrapped his ankles with the remains of her headscarf. "I wish we could get you some decent food here but I hate to admit it but the food everywhere is terrible." She said and Peeta chuckled.

"And I thought it was only prison food that was bad." Effie smiled.

"Believe me dear, if I could smuggle you some tasty food then I would but first I must find some."

"Maybe I'm better off in here, sounds like outside this cell is tasteless food and badly dressed people."

"You hit the nail on the head, this has been the most fun I've had since I've been here." She admitted with a smile, "Entertainment is in shortage as well."

"If only Effie Trinket ruled District 13." Peeta said with a smile and Effie nodded.

"Dear, if I ruled District 13 there wouldn't be a split hair in sight and the colour grey would be banished."

She would have spent several more hours in here with Peeta, as long as the conversation of Katniss was avoided then Peeta was almost sane, but every now and again he would lash out and shout. The sweet boy she had met a few years ago had been stripped and in his place was a boy fuelled with anger and bitterness but also fear and panic. Wild animals would lash out in fear and Peeta was doing the very same. He trusted her, he felt safe with her so she knew he wouldn't recoil and attack her but if he saw her with Katniss then his trust will break and he would feel like she'd betrayed him, she'd be the enemy.

"Your friend Madge Undersee, she's also here in District 13. I can organise it where she can come in and see you. Would you like that?" Peeta nodded, there was a small smile on his face upon hearing Madge had survived.

"You have to go now?" he asked and Effie nodded. She stepped off the bed and pressed a kiss to her hand, she placed her hand on to his face and he closed his eyes.

"Be strong Peeta, you are my sweet sweet Victor and you deserve so much better than this,"

"Kill her Effie and we'll be safe. Kill Katniss and everything will get better, I promise." Effie didn't have the heart to say anything else and she just simply nodded her head. She unlocked the door and as it slid shut, her sadness turned into anger. She turned to face the people starring at her.

Katniss and Haymitch were in shock, they were still reacting to her earlier confession and her state of undress. President Coin was glaring at her and so was Commander Boggs, Plutarch Heavensbee seemed to be ashamed and it riled her temper

"Help him!" she snapped, "I've seen the Capitol treat Avox's with better manners and hospitality then what you are doing to this boy. You've locked him away like a wild dangerous animal, yet I've been sat in that room with him and I've managed to get close enough to touch him without him attacking me. And don't get me started on how little he knows. You didn't tell him about his parents, or why he was here? You should be ashamed of what you are doing!"

She looked directly at President Coin and the face in front of her morphed into one so familiar, she could almost smell the pungent fragrance of white roses surrounding her. "I'll be back to see him and you shall not stop me, also Madge Undersee will be allowed access to his 'cell' and Peeta will be treated like any other patient. He is sick, if I find out nothing has changed, then you'll regret it."

"And what exactly would you do Miss Trinket," asked President Coin, she was grinning at her, almost mocking her but Effie grinned, she was an Escort, she'd been around some of the most dangerous people in the Capitol, she could handle a badly dressed woman with horrific hair.

"Come on Katniss, it's time to get you ready for your next propo." Katniss nodded and walked towards Effie, Effie looked back at President Coin with a smile of her own before she turned and followed Katniss out of the room. It turned out District 13 was very much like the Capitol after all, and she'd just have to make sure she continued to put on a good show, she had too many lives on the line if she failed.

* * *

 **I wasn't certain how this was going, I finished the chapter on my word document with a little uncertainty but it was only when I read it through did I realise how much I liked it. I really wanted to show a different side to Peeta's hijacked form. I can imagine Peeta and Effie being very friendly and close during the Hunger Games and that trust has been bent slightly by Snow and he seems to want to trust her now but is still afraid and the longer she's there the more he sees it's really the true Effie and it helps him relax a little more around her.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter, thank you for all that Favorited, alerted and reviewed the previous chapter!**

 **Lottie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

* * *

Unwanted News

Katniss glanced towards Effie as they walked down the corridors of District 13, Effie was quiet and it unnerved her; she'd never once seen Effie this quiet, this nervous. Effie had always been bubbly, talkative the life of the party but now she just seemed a different Effie.

"Thank you for helping Peeta," Katniss muttered finally breaking the silence, "I think you've really helped him today," but Effie said nothing in return and Katniss pulled on her plait. She had nothing more to say so she simply chose to stay quiet.

They continued to walk down the corridor until they reached the elevator, Katniss flicked the switch and the door opened. They silently walked inside and it was now Effie who pressed the button to make the elevator descend.

"Power can corrupt even the nicest of people Katniss, power can consume a good heart and it can twist it and turn it so the goodness is no longer there and once the power has taken control they can be blinded to what's truly in front of them. The power destroys the goodness and you become a monster, a monster who craves more and more power, they'll destroy anyone and everything in their path to reach the goal they've set out. These people are far more dangerous than any weapon found in the games Katniss. You must be careful around these people my dear, you never realise how little your worth can suddenly become when you are no longer needed." Katniss stared at Effie with her eyes wide.

"Are you talking about Coin?" Katniss asked standing closer to her "are you warning me about something?"

Effie reached for Katniss's hand, squeezing it she quickly let go as the doors to elevator opened. "Be careful who you trust sweetie," Katniss nodded, her mind was racing upon hearing Effie's confession, was she in danger? What was Coin planning? Was Peeta safe?

"Effie, you'd not keep things from me if I was in danger would you?"

"You're my Victor Katniss, if I can keep you safe then I will." Effie smiled at Katniss and she smiled in return but Katniss quickly noticed how Effie's eyes clouded over. Frowning Katniss stopped and stared directly at Effie.

"Why do I think there's something you're not telling me?" she finally asked and Effie stopped to look at her, almost on instinct Effie's arms circled around her stomach and stared at Katniss with wide eyes. Katniss glanced between Effie's face and the arms wrapped around her stomach in confusion, was she still upset about confessing to Peeta about her miscarriage? She'd been outside watching quietly when she heard the confession. She was clearly shocked about the confession but not as shocked at Haymitch had been, he'd stumbled backwards in horror his eyes were wide and his jaw was almost touching the ground. The baby obviously had to be Haymitch's which disturbed her slightly, she didn't need to know that much about their relationship.

"Don't you worry about me dear, it was just hard listening to Peeta?" But for once Katniss wasn't buying it, she stared back at Effie's stomach and she felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach. She looked into Effie's eyes and then back to her stomach. Slowly Katniss walked towards Effie and her hands reached out to touch Effie's stomach. Effie inhaled deeply but didn't remove her arms nor did she stop Katniss from reaching forward.

"You're pregnant," it wasn't a question but more of a statement and Effie bit her lip. She blinked a few times to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Yes," she finally whispered, "it was an accident I didn't know I was pregnant until this morning when your mother told me. Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't, I – I won't say anything I promise," said Katniss as she stared at Effie's slightly bumped stomach. "How do you feel about it?" Katniss finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know. I'm happy but I'm scared Katniss, I don't want to raise a child in this place and what happens if the revolution fails and the child is reaped in the games and…"

"Effie, this revolution isn't going to fail! I won't let that happen I promise you! Your child is going to be safe. I won't let anyone hurt it."

"You, won't tell Haymitch about it, will you?"

Haymitch? Katniss stared at Effie in surprise but she nodded "I'll not tell Haymitch but you really need to tell him. He was shocked when he found out about the miscarriage. I don't know how he'll take the news of you being pregnant." Admitted Katniss and Effie nodded.

"I know I'll tell him but it has to come from me. Now let's go and get you ready for your Propo." Effie said with a forced smile.

The propo was terrible and Effie felt like banging her head against the wall but she was a proper lady and that was unladylike behaviour for anyone as civilised as her. From across the room she could see Haymitch watching her, his eyes should have been on Katniss's awkward performance but his grey orbs were on her.

It was no good she thought as she turned away from his gaze, she'd have to tell him about the baby.

XXX

"Sweetheart, we need to talk," were the first words that greeted her as she walked into her compartment.

"How did you get in here?" she asked but Haymitch rolled his eyes.

"With good reason, I can enter any chamber," he tells her and he pats the spot on the bed beside him. With a sigh Effie lowers next to him.

"You really do need a shave," she whispered as the backs of her fingers stroked his cheek.

"So you've already told me," he replied and he finally turned to her.

"Why didn't you tell me about the miscarriage sweetheart?"

Effie sighed and she fiddled with the bottom of her dress, "I didn't want you to think me losing the baby was anything to do with you. I knew you'd think it was another child you couldn't save but it was my fault that the baby didn't make it." Haymitch frowned at her words, he shook his head and reached for her hand.

"How was it your fault? It take two to make a baby sweetheart."

"I forgot to take my pills that kept me from falling pregnant and we didn't use a condom, but even though I knew all of this I never thought that I could fall pregnant. So when you returned to District 12 I continued on with my life, I would go out socializing on an evening, I'd take sleeping pills before bed, I skipped meals far too often. I never took care of myself. My lifestyle killed our baby."

"Sweetheart, I don't blame you. You didn't even know and like you said it's for the best." Effie bit her lip but nodded.

"I sometimes think back to it, wonder if it would have been a boy or a girl if they'd have looked like you or me." Haymitch shook his head.

"Best not to, that baby would have died with me as their father, it would never have worked between us. You're Capitol and I'm District,"

"So, why does that matter? Where we come from shouldn't have been a problem!" Effie argued, her heart was getting away from her head.

"So what? You'd have moved to District 12 and we'd have started a family only for Snow to take it away 12 years later when my child is reaped in the games. Effie I didn't want children, when my family was killed I buried that hatchet. It's cruel but that miscarriage was the best thing that could ever have happened."

"Get out!" muttered Effie in shock, she tried to control her breathing but she could feel the lump forming in her throat.

"Effie be reasonable, I can't be a dad, I don't want to be a dad."

"Get out!" Effie screamed, she throw her pillow at him and Haymitch stumbled backward. "Get out, out out out!" She screamed as the tears fell down her face.

Shocked from her sudden outburst Haymitch stumbled backwards, he tried to speak out but nothing was coming out. He reached for the door and slid it open, stepping out he turned back to face her. "If only things had been different sweetheart," he slid the door shut behind him and Effie fell on to the bed, she curled her arms around her knees as more tears fell from her eyes. He did not want a child, Haymitch didn't want a child.

* * *

 **It's shorter than I had hoped for but I just seemed to struggle with this, usually when a chapter is short it means I'm struggling but to me it sounds okay. So hopefully you'll enjoy it, a review would be lovely as always :)**

 **Thanks, Lottie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

* * *

Wedding Bug

"Effie! Hey Effie!" she paused and turned around at the sound of the voice. She'd avoided Haymitch like the plague since their argument or in a better way, her shouting at him to get out of her room. Several days had passed since then and he'd avoided her, she'd heard from Katniss that he was spending majority of his time in Headquarters, she'd made the wise decision to avoid there and had instead been to visit Peeta once more.

"Hello Finnick," she said as the handsome District Four Victor finally approached her. He was smiling and she couldn't help but smile in return, with Annie now here in District 13 Finnick had instantly returned into that cheeky smiley happy man she'd met a few years ago. Something she was eternally grateful of.

"You're a hard woman to find," he told her as he lent against the wall, "I've searched throughout the entire District looking for you."

"What is it you need dear?"

"I think it's great what you are doing for Peeta, Katniss just told me that you're helping him!" he started and Effie smiled.

"I had too, he's the nicest boy you could ever meet and what the Capitol have done to him, and how District 13 have tried to help is poor. I just couldn't stand by and do nothing." She said, "I intend to find Madge Undersee and speak to her about helping, she's always been a kind girl I'm sure she would help."

"I'm sure she would, and I'd love to help as well but I believe he sees me on Katniss' team and I don't want to hurt him." Explained Finnick, "But I wasn't searching for you because of Peeta,"

Effie frowned a little but waited for him to continue, his entire posture had changed and she found herself curious.

"I've asked Annie to marry me."

"Oh Finnick that's lovely!" Effie gushed clapping her hands, "Oh I do love a good wedding!"

"That's why I'm here. I've approached Plutarch and he believes a wedding would be a great for a Propo and we need someone with an eye for design and style to plan the wedding. I need you!"

"Finnick I'd love too, oh to plan yours and Annie's wedding would just be a dream. Grey will be banned! And we shall have colours, greens and blues for District 4, are there traditions you'd like to uphold, what about music? Or food, Peeta! Oh Peeta he could bake the wedding cake! It could be part of his therapy… bakings always calmed him, Annie will need a wedding dress of course and you will need a suit…"

"Effie, wait take a breath!" laughed Finnick, "The date's in four weeks. I doubt you can just ban a colour, the entire District is to attend and they own nothing but grey."

Effie pulled a face, "Fine. I'll include that hideous shade but as little as I can. Oh Finnick I am truly so happy for you!"

"Thank you, I wanted you to be the first to know of our engagement."

"When do I begin planning the wedding?" she asked as she hurried down the corridor, silently listing off the things in her head that she would need to arrange and in such a short time to achieve it.

"Well Annie is currently sat over a piece of paper with nothing more than the word wedding written at the top."

"Now is perfect. There's so much we need to discuss, take me to your Annie!" she demanded and Finnick laughed, he linked her arm with his and steered her in the direction of his and Annie's dorm room.

Annie was exactly how Finnick had described, sat on her bunk an empty piece of paper in front of her and a half chewed pencil in her mouth. "Annie!" Effie called as she entered the room. At the sound of her voice Annie looked up and smiled sweetly.

"Hello Effie!" she said quietly.

"Congratulations on your engagement," she sung, "Finnick has asked for my help for your wedding!"

"Lovely, I could use your help Effie. I've not thought of anything yet." She admitted and Effie waved her hand.

"Don't you worry dear! Now have you got another pencil?" she asked hoping that the pencil in Annie's mouth wasn't the only one. Annie sat silently for a moment before she climbed off the bed and picked up another grey pencil.

Relieved, Effie pulled out the chair and carried it beside Annie's bed. Neither noticed Finnick disappear but there were far more important things to discuss.

"You really don't have anything," said Effie with a shake of her head. "Well firstly we need a theme."

"I miss home," Annie admitted and Effie nodded.

"I'm sure we can decorate to look as much like District 4 as possible," Annie nodded and Effie quickly wrote it down, she would speak to Plutarch about getting significant decorations like large nets and seaweed, anchors and pebbles. Sand! They definitely needed sand, and water! As each idea crossed her mind she wrote it down. Annie peered at the list and a grin spread across her face.

"Now we'll need to get you a wedding dress and I refuse for it to be grey!" Annie nodded.

"I've always wanted a wedding cake that was around three tiers high with Victoria sponge cake and icing in the shape of ocean waves." Admitted Annie ad Effie grinned.

"Perfect, I'll see what I can do for that! Now colours? What colours do you want?"

Annie shrugged, "I don't mind," she admitted and Effie tapped the pencil on her knee. She glanced around the room and stopped as she looked at a picture of Annie and Finnick dressed in District Four.

"How about Blues and Greens with the colours of pebbles and the sand scattered about?" Annie nodded her head, the idea sounded amazing to her.

The two women continued to design Annie's wedding, it was important to Effie to make the day as special as possible while still including the rest of District 13. It would require a lot of fine tuning, and planning but Effie was certain that she had finally found the one distraction that was needed in her life.

"I recall Katniss saying that in her home the residents create music. I'll speak to her and Gale and see if they can point me in the direction of musicians. What I need to know, are there any traditions that District four use for their wedding celebrations?"

Annie nodded and Effie smiled patiently at her. "We always have children in the District sing our ancient wedding song, we also make a net woven from long grass which drapes over the bride and groom. Before the couple kiss they touch each other's lips with salt water."

Effie nodded her head as she wrote down traditional wedding song, grass woven net and salt water. These three were key to the entire wedding and whether she was able to get everything else as long as she could bring those three elements to the wedding then she knew for Annie and for Finnick it would be perfect.

"Thank you for doing this Effie, I always hoped that Finnick and I could marry but I never believed that it would be possible," Annie told Effie and Effie frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because he was the capitol Darling and he was under President Snow's orders, he couldn't be in love nor could he settle with me. I should have never survived the… but Finnick was my love and he sacrificed so much for my survival." Effie frowned.

"Sacrificed?"

Annie nodded. "You know what happens to Victor Effie, you know what Snow makes them do?" but Effie shook her head. Her hand automatically flattened against her stomach. "He sells them, to the highest bidder. Why do you think Finnick was the most popular victor? He's been forced to sell himself to Sponsors and I knew Snow would never stop, so being here knowing Finnick is free is the best thing I could ever hope for."

Effie said nothing as her mind continued to repeat the word sold over and over in her head. of all the years she had worked in the games never had she known about that! She felt sick, and her anger at Haymitch from earlier suddenly disappeared. Had Snow forced him to do the same?

"I'll speak to Heavensbee about all this and see what he says?" Annie nodded with a grin.

"Thanks for this Effie," and Effie nodded. She bid Annie farewell and she left the room. No matter how much she wanted to go to Haymitch and demand him tell her if Snow had ever forced him to do anything he didn't wish to do, she was stubborn and she couldn't bring herself to approach him but she knew she would eventually have to.

A flash of blonde hair caught her eyes at the far end of the corridor. "Madge!" she called wincing as she did, her mother had often told her not to yell for a person as it was bad manners but she knew if she didn't call out to her she would lose her.

Madge stopped at the sound of her voice and retraced her steps. She looked at Effie with a smile.

"How are you Effie?" she asked as they approached one another.

"I'm very well thank you dear, yourself?"

"I'm good, you called me?"

"Yes, yes… you might have heard that I've been helping Peeta since he returned to District 13? Well I believe I'm making considerable progress and I'd like your help!"

"How can I help?" Madge asked, Peeta had been one of her only friends back in District 12, he was one of the few people who didn't resent her for being the Mayor's daughter. He had accepted and befriended her for who she was and their friendship had continued to strengthen even after he returned from the games. She was devastated when she heard he had been captured by the Capitol, she'd seen the interviews and had been horrified more and more upon seeing his once healthy demeanour disappear. She heard the rumours around the District when the Victors had been rescued, that he wasn't the same as before. And upon seeing Katniss after that horrifying attack she knew the Peeta who she had befriended hadn't returned from the Capitol, and in his place was a boy who'd had suffered so much pain had transformed to someone unrecognisable.

"His memories have been altered and he's been brainwashed into thinking that Katniss is the enemy and I've had a break through, every so often he becomes Peeta again. The boy who we all love. I can break through this misleading judgment of his by bringing up topics that President Snow knew nothing about and I need your help. I only know so much of him and I know you two were good friends as children I thought that you would be able to reminisce your childhoods and we can find a way to repair Peeta's broken mind."

"Effie, I'll do anything I can to help Peeta and if this is the way to bring him back then I'll gladly help you with this." Effie smiled down at Madge.

"Speak to Plutarch he will grant you access to Peeta's holding facility. Thank you for this!" Madge nodded and quickly went off to find Plutarch. Effie looked down at her slightly bumped stomach and sighed. Now all she had to do was tell Haymitch about the baby growing inside of her.

* * *

 **I'm sorry it's been so many months since I had updated this, I went through a very difficult writers block where I wrote half the chapter and then there was nothing... I am hoping you like this! Thank you for all those who have already viewed and reviewed :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

Chapter 6 

The 10 days had passed since she had first discovered she was pregnant and a lot had happened in those ten days. She had discovered Peeta's horrific living conditions and was now doing everything in her power to help him recover, she had blanked Haymitch having not spoken to him since the argument over the miscarriage, she had calmed considerably since then and she was certain she probably owed him an apology but her pride and heart wouldn't do it, also Annie and Finnick where getting married and she was organising the entire thing.

She faced her mirror as she brushed her hair. She'd never liked her hair, it was so boring. Blonde, it was a dull colour almost lifeless she would have much preferred to be brunette like her sister but she had dull blonde hair and a Trinket wasn't dull. Her mother had bought her her first wig when she 8, it was light blue and simple but it was far prettier than her original hair, it had itched and it fallen off at a party her father had been hosting. Her mother was horrified. Effie smiled at the memory gently patting her head before sighing. She was just starting to see the very beginnings of a bump but to the eye of the unknown it was a little podge from over eating. Growing inside of her was a baby a beautiful tiny baby, and though she hated her own blonde hair all she could picture was a little girl with blonde curls.

A knock at the door removed her from her vision, and she called out "who is it?" before reaching for her neck scarf

"It's Katniss," upon realising it was her she laid the scarf back on the bed, she no longer felt the need to hide herself from those she really cared about.

"Door is unlocked you may enter," she said and the door slid open. Effie turned to face Katniss with a smile which was returned meekly. "What is wrong my dear," Effie asked patting the spot on the bed beside her.

Katniss sighed plopping down beside Effie, she stared at her blonde hair reaching out to touch it softly.

Effie found Katniss' actions odd but stayed silent, it had to be a District 12 thing as Haymitch used to do the same thing. "I've been thinking about Peeta," she said and Effie nodded.

"What about Peeta my dear?"

"I really want to see him but I know it's not wise, I've viewed every one of your meetings with him and he's almost like the Peeta I remember and then suddenly he changes and he despises me, and I just don't know what to think anymore."

Effie reached forwards and took Katniss' hand in hers, "Peeta may never be the same again, there is no guarantee that what we are doing will cure him, but I am confident he will not always consider you as a monster. However you may need to be prepared for a possible change of feelings towards you. Hold on to your memories and cherish every single one of them, write them down or even draw them. So when the time comes you can remind him of the two of you. He remembers things but he's finding it incredibly difficult to decipher what is real and what is fake."

"And you think I'll be able to help with that?" Effie smiled.

"He believes you've done all these horrible things but if you can remind him of the things you've done together and remind him of who he really is then in time we'll have more than just hope."

Katniss sat quietly thinking over everything Effie had said, she would love nothing more to help Peeta, to remind him of who he was, the boy with the bread, her boy with the bread. The boy who slept with the windows open who loved the colour orange; not like Effie's wig but like the Sunset. He loved to bake and draw and paint, but everytime she considered walking into his room and help, her throat would tighten as though his hands with squeezing the very last breathe out of her throat.

"Give him time dear, what he has been through will take time to heal." Katniss nodded, she could understand the power of time.

"Have you told Haymitch about the baby?" Katniss asked changing the subject.

Effie sighed and shook her head, "No dear, he approached me about the miscarriage and we had a fight he doesn't want children."

"He's just afraid,"

"Maybe dear, other than your mother you are the only person in the district that knows."

"Really?" she asked her eyebrows raising at the news. "You've told nobody else?"

"Peeta is sick and Haymitch and I aren't' talking and I don't really like anyone else."

"I thought you liked Annie and Finnick?" asked Katniss confused.

"I do dear, but they have enough on their plate at the minute, they are getting married, and Haymitch needs to know before anyone else."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"A girl, I wouldn't have the faintest idea what I would do with a boy," she chuckled and Katniss smiled.

"How about you dear, have you a desire for children one day?" Katniss shook her head.

"Nope, I couldn't bring a child into this world. In 12 you struggle, it's always when will I get my next meal, will I survive the winter, what if I fall ill? Then there's the games, it's just selfish, to bring something so innocent in to this world with all knowledge that you have that they can be taken from you and publicly killed."

"But that's all going to change, what if the Hunger Games were gone for good and you weren't worried about the next meal or the winter." Katniss shrugged.

"Never given it any thought Effie, I never will until the rebellion is over and the games are gone for good and Panem is safe. I don't think I'd be a very good mum anyway."

Effie smiled softly and placed a hand on her belly, "I don't think I'm going to be very good myself, but I already love her."

"You are really screwed if it's a boy," chuckled Katniss. "Maybe you should give her a nickname in case she is a he."

"Maybe, any suggestions?"

Katniss nibbled on her lip, "Peanut, titch, little one, Bean, alien?"

"Alien?" Effie laughed, "I suppose a baby is alien to me but that's a little cruel," Katniss just smiled. "I like Peanut," she said softly.

"Well there you go, until you know whether it's a boy or a girl you can call the baby peanut."

"Little Peanut," Effie said softly.

"When is peanut due?" Katniss asked

"Sometime in April,"

"Spring a time for a new start and new life _._ It's rather fitting really."

"Yes, I suppose it is," Effie mused softly with her hand resting on her stomach.

"You don't look pregnant," Katniss said softly and Effie reached for her hand and smiled. Those four words were the kindest thing anyone had said to her in a long time.

XXX

She hadn't intended to find Haymitch, she had left Effie to her thoughts and had wondered off for space of her own, she knew there were talks of another propo around the corner and she wasn't sure she wanted to do it. She was certain people were keeping things from her. She didn't trust Coin, Effie's words about power and monsters from the other day made her wary of the District leader, was she warning her that Coin was more of an enemy than a friend. She really wished she had asked Effie when she was with her. Frowning and deep in thought she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings until she walked into someone. She glanced up ready to apologise until she realised who it was.

"Hello Haymitch," she said bluntly.

"You should pay more attention to where you are walking kid. I nearly flattened you," Katniss cocked an eyebrow and smirked amused and Haymitch rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," he muttered and her smirk grew wider. "Where have you been, people have been looking for you?"

"Sorry I was with Effie." She watched as he stiffened at her name before nodding. "Have you not spoken to her since her announcement last week?" She wasn't surprised when he didn't respond, she and Haymitch were very much alike and it seemed they needed people like Effie and Peeta around to bring them out of their brooding.

"How long have you and Effie been involved?" she asked, "Peeta once suspected there was something between the two of you but I thought he was barmy." Haymitch showed no interest in her and Katniss frowned. She had never been one for small talk or even gossip but Haymitch and Effie intrigued her. "Was it an attraction at first glance or an overtime kind of thing?"

"What is with all the questions!" snapped Haymitch pausing.

"Excuse me for trying to understand the shocking revelation that my Mentor has knocked up my escort…" She froze realising what she had said. Effie had wanted to tell Haymitch herself, and she had just blurted it out. She was really rubbish at socializing.

Haymitch sighed, "It was an overtime kind of thing. It was our third games together, we'd already lost both our tributes but the boy had died a nasty death and she took it badly. I woke in the middle of the night headed into the penthouse and found her in floods of tears, make up running down her face. Right then I stopped seeing her as a dumb escort and more of a friend."

"And then after friendship became romance?" she asked quietly, grateful that Haymitch missed her slip up, and he nodded. "I suppose I shouldn't ask but, do you love her?" he looked away from her, and she could tell he was thinking very hard on what she had said, it had taken her a long time to realise that she did indeed love Peeta, it had just happened too late.

"I suppose I do," he said softly and Katniss nodded.

"Have you ever told her?"

"Did you ever tell the boy how you felt?" he asked turning the questions back on to her.

Katniss sighed, "No, but I wish I had because now it's too late for me, but you and Effie have a chance at a happy ever after. You could be a proper family after all of this." She said and Haymitch frowned but nodded.

"Maybe kid, but I won't live in the capital and can you imagine Effie in 12?"

Katniss grinned, "no but it'd be hilarious to watch!"

Haymitch smirked, "c'mon kid you need to be in this meeting," Katniss sighed but followed after him.

XXX

Several hours passed and the meeting was over, all the way through the meeting what Katniss had said to him had stuck in his mind, 'It's too late for me but you and Effie have a chance at a happy ever after,' she was right, things were different here and he was free to be with Effie if he wanted. There was another thing that had stayed with him from their conversation and it that was the comment of a happy family. He had told Effie he didn't want kids, and was sure she had relayed the message to Katniss, he was too old now for them that was sure, and he wasn't even sure he could even produce a child, not with the damage all his drinking had done, but the gnawing sensation in his stomach made him want to apologise for his outburst. He rounded the corner to Effie's compartment in time to see her turn the corner and out of sight. He cursed and jogged to catch up with her but she seemed in a hurry to be wherever she was going.

Frowning he followed behind her, she took a few odd routes and it peaked his curiosity. What was she hiding? Fear encased him, she knew it was dangerous in 13. Hiding anything would come against her and he wasn't sure he was going to be able to protect her. He kept his distance making sure she was unaware that she was being followed. After five minutes of following he frowned when she reached her destination. The medical wing, she had told him everything was fine and that she was in perfect health, so why was she back...

She was nervous and excited, today was the day she was going to see her little peanut for the first time. As she approached Mrs Everdeen she smiled. She wasn't overly fond of the woman, she had heard how she had just given up once her husband had died leaving her two girls to fend for themselves, the betrayal had broken the bond Katniss and her mother's once had.

"Miss Trinket how are you?" Mrs Everdeen asked as she continued to prep the bed.

"I'm well thank you, yourself?"

"Very good. Please, make yourself comfortable on the bed," Effie nodded and she slipped off her shoes before lying carefully on the bed. She was surrounded by machines.

"What are all these machines for?" she asked.

"This one will show you the baby on the screen here and the machine to your right will allow you to hear the heartbeat." Mrs Everdeen explained softly and Effie nodded. "So anything you want to report? Any morning sickness, tiredness, mood swings…"  
"Erm, no sickness. I have felt a little more tired and I feel like I have to urinate a little more frequently and my moods have altered quite considerably." Mrs Everdeen jotted down everything that Effie had said and smiled.

"Excellent, all perfectly normal in the first trimester of pregnancy. No pain anywhere?" Effie shook her head.

"Good. So I'm just going to check your blood pressure, during pregnancy your blood pressure can fluctuate, high is bad so we want to keep it as close to normal as we can."

Effie sat still on the bed, wincing slightly when the pressure around her arm increased. She had always hated medicals, as a young child she had been terrified of them.

"All normal, which is excellent. So I'm going to lift up your top and place a cold gel on to your stomach, and then we'll be able to see your little one."

Consciously Effie lifted her top, resting it just below her breasts before turning to face Mrs Everdeen. In her hand was a tube which she squeezed on to her stomach. Effie gasped from the cold and the other woman apologised.

"Are you ready?" she asked and Effie nodded. The machine flicked on and she stared at the image in front of her, she was expecting to see a baby but all that she could see was black and two white dots. Where was her baby?"

"Have I miscarried?" Effie asked quietly but Mrs Everdeen shook her head.

"Miss Trinket, there's no easy way for me to tell you this but… you are expecting twins."

Effie's jaw dropped and her eyes bulged out of her head. "There has to be some kind of mistake, I thought I was pregnant with only one child."

"I believed you were, but do you see these two tiny white dots?" Effie nodded. "They are two tiny foetuses, you're having twins." The rest of the scan flew by, she was no longer paying attention to what Mrs Everdeen was saying. Her little peanut was now, little peanuts. Twins… two babies… more than one baby… she was having twins… and she was going to kill Haymitch!

* * *

 **It has been so long since I updated this story. The last year and several months have been crazy and my ability to write has been very poor to say the least. I started writing this chapter ages ago and then my computer crashed and I lost the chapter and it was impossible for so long to actually write anything...**

 **I was happy with this chapter until I started to re-read it and now I'm not too sure, it just feels a little awkward to me maybe a little too structured? I'm not sure... but the big news is out Peanut has a sibling!**

 **Reviews are always welcome good or constructive. So I'd love to hear from you and if you've waited so long for this chapter, there's nothing I can do but apologise!**


End file.
